Water injector wells involve injecting water into the formation. The water may be injected in the formation for purposes such as voidage replacement to maintain pressure, constrain gas cap, optimize well count, and maximize oil rate acceleration through producers. Various completion techniques have been developed in the industry for completion of water injector wells. For instance, conventional completion techniques include use of frac packs, open hole gravel packs, and stand alone screen completions. Drawbacks to conventional completion techniques include that large inner diameters may not be available, which may be required for completing wells with flow control valves used for proper water injection volume distribution in various zones. Drawbacks related to frac packs include their complexity and high expense. In addition, drawbacks related to open hole gravel packs include the typical high expense in achieving high differential pressure zonal isolation, which is often needed for intelligent completion. Drawbacks to stand along screen completions may include insufficient sand control completions.
Compliance and non-compliance expandable screens have been developed to overcome problems with conventional completion techniques. However, drawbacks to compliance and non-compliance expandable screens may include un-reliability of the expandable screens over long periods. Further drawbacks include that the collapse rating of the compliance expandable screens may be low.
Consequently, there is a need for zonal isolation in water injector well completions. Further needs include a completion system for completing a water injector well that provides an inner diameter sufficient for the deployment of flow control valves and the like. Additional needs include a completion system that provides functionality of a cased hole for zonal isolation. In addition, needs include a more efficient system for water injector well completions that prevents cross flow between zones and prevents solids production.